


A Little Fall of Rain

by MillieMay



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Unabashed Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: They weren't supposed to have modified their weapons to combat Lorna's powers. They weren't supposed to retreat from the mission they'd planned for months. They weren't supposed to lose one of their own in the process.





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> After a long ass time of lingering in the tag I’ve finally put together a fic to go with it. I’ve written little ficlets here and there but never posted them. This was inspired by the song A Little Fall of Rain from Les Mis. Hope you enjoy

The heartbeats of John’s friends boom noisily in the still air. They’re all nervous, why the hell wouldn’t they be? They’re ambushing yet another sentinal services shipment full of documents and equipment. If they could just get a hold of one of the prison collars they could find a safe way to disengage them. That would give them the much needed advantage in this fight. They just needed to get in and out. 

Marcos, Lorna and Lauren stand on either side of him. It is too dangerous to have too many people on this mission. Wes, Andy and Clarice stay in a nearby warehouse for backup. Wes and Clarice will make for a safe escape, Andy is in case of an emergency.

“They’re coming.” He announces nodding to Lorna. As the bus crests over the hill she waves her hand knocking the light post in front of it, stopping them in their tracks. Lauren throws up a forcefield shielding them from any residual shards of glass or metal that may come up again. Two men exit the vehicle their weapons already raised. Two more cars are already pulling up beside it. Marcos holds up his hands effectively blinding the men to buy them time. Three blasts of a gun echo through the air and he swears he can feel Lorna’s smirk from there.

However, the bullets don’t stop. Rather they impact with the shield in front of them causing Lauren to flinch slightly. 

“The hell?” Marcos calls out, throwing a worried glance at his girlfriend.

“The bullets aren’t metal.” Her words have his heart sinking to his stomach. They could fight back but Lauren can’t hold up a shield the big enough for the four of them long enough to get what they need done.

“We need to retreat!” John calls out, Marcos nods throwing his other hand out to signal to Clarice light blinking three times. Within seconds a portal opens behind them.

“Hurry!” Clarice calls. Lorna jumps through first. Marcos throws one more flash at the enemy before jumping through.

“Go!” Lauren shouts wincing slightly. “I can hold it up til you get through!” He nods stepping through. She follows jumping through backwards before letting the shield fall. 

He hears the gun go off before he can move. He darts forwards as Clarice’s eyes widen. He catches her as she falls backwards, the portal snapping closed. He shucks off her heavy leather jacket quickly, eyes searching for the place where she was shot. Surely enough crimson is building quickly on her grey t-shirt. He presses his hands onto the wound causing her to groan in pain.

“Hey focus on me okay?” He calls to Clarice as her eyes begin to flutter and fall shut. She nods opening her eyes once more.

“Hurts.” She gasps out shuddering.

“I know, I know.” He nods. He looks up at the others hoping any of them would know what to do. They’re too far from base to get her to Caitlin.

“Move your hands.” Lauren instructs. His brows furrow but he obeys. One of her shields take the place of his hands keeping the wound from spilling out any more blood. The poor girl already looks exhausted but she takes position focusing only on the shield.

“Talk to me okay? I know it hurts but you need to stay awake.” He instructs as another shiver wracks her frame. She whimpers letting out a cough.

“What do you want to talk about?” She whispers wincing as Lauren increases the pressure.

“Sorry.” The girl mutters.

“What’s your favorite part of the Underground?”

“You’re kidding.” She deadpans with a small smile etching at her lips. “Zingo.” She laughs only for it to transform into another groan. “I’ve never had a dog before. Didn’t know they could make all of it so tolerable.”

“She’s good at that.” He nods brushing her hair back out of her face. Jade eyes fall on his face searching for an answer. “What about you?”

“Our mission. To protect others.” 

“As valiant as always.” She smirks eyes slipping shut again.

“Hey no!” He calls shaking her. “Clarice I need you to stay awake. You’re going to be okay.” Her smile slips from her face now.

“I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.” 

“You’re going to be okay.” He insists. 

“No… I’m not.” She reaches up now hand pressed against his chest. “Don’t give up the mission. Maybe I’ll be a martyr even.” She smiles brokenly tears building in her gaze. Her fingers grip his shirt pulling him even closer with the little energy she still has. “I don’t want to die alone.” She whispers.

“You’re not alone.” He assures softly. “I’m here.” On instinct his lips press against her forehead. Her skin is already cool to the touch. A sob aches to escape from his throat but he holds himself together for her. He wants to tell her that she’s going to be alright. That she’ll be back to the Underground when she wakes again. He doesn’t want his last words to her to be a lie. Not again.

“Hey,” He picks up his head looking at her. “You know how you said think of something I loved?” He nods. “It may not have just been a warm jelly donut.” He chuckles now nodding.

“I know.” He leans down placing a soft kiss on the mark above her eyebrow now. “I’m not leaving you.”

Her lip quivers now gasping as a few more tears escape sliding down her cheeks. “I don’t want to leave you.” Her chest shudders before stilling, the hand still gripping his shirt falling limply by his side. Green eyes stare blankly at the ceiling above them, her face more serene than any of which he’d seen from her.

“Clarice?” He calls expecting her to look at him and smile as if this were some kind of cruel joke. “Clarice!” He cries again shaking her now. The shield guarding the wound now flickers before falling away. “Wake up.” He pleads burying his face in her shirt. Sobs shake his body as he draws in labored breaths.

“She’s gone.” Marcos says softly placing a hand on his shoulder. “We need to go.”

“I told her I wouldn’t leave her.” He whispers. He takes now to look up at the room. Wes has his back to the group focusing on the image he’s sustained in case sentinal services were to come by. Lorna is hiding behind Marcos, pale cheeks flushed bright red. Marcos’s eyes are even bloodshot. Andy has collapsed now, the first sound leaving his lips as he sobs into his sister’s shoulder. Lauren clutches her brother tightly staring blankly ahead as if she were too exhausted to even comprehend what has happened.

“We need to go.” He repeats. John can only nod hand drifting over Clarice’s face to close her eyes once more. He sets her on the ground softly. He’ll come back for her, he silently vows. She at least deserves a proper burial. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
